No me quites este dolor
by ShinIshida
Summary: La tragedia se repetía constantemente. Hicieran lo que hicieran, los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan eran asesinados uno a uno y sin piedad por ese ente de ropa oscura que estaba ahí para atormentarlos y ver su sangre correr, pero sólo para eso. ¿No hay oportunidad? El deseo más inútil puede salvarte la vida, y Seto aprendería eso en sus últimos momentos de vida.


**No me quites este dolor**

La tragedia se repetía constantemente. Hicieran lo que hicieran, los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan eran asesinados uno a uno y sin piedad por ese ente de ropa oscura que estaba ahí para atormentarlos y ver su sangre correr, pero sólo para eso. ¿No hay oportunidad? El deseo más inútil puede salvarte la vida, y Seto aprendería eso en sus últimos momentos de vida.

† _Este fic participa en el reto de apertura_ _ **Bad End**_ _del foro: Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha†_

Nuestra vida puede cambiar, para bien o para mal, hay que saber apreciar cada cambio…Eso dicen.

En estos momentos, estoy sufriendo un dolor increíble. Uno que no puedo poner en palabras con facilidad…Pero sólo diré que es un dolor completamente horrible. ¿Por qué duele tanto? La respuesta es fácil. Acaban de dispararme. Quiero ponerme en pie, de verdad es lo que quiero…Tengo a alguien que debo proteger, pero en mis condiciones eso no es posible.

Todo fue nuestra culpa por curiosear con los experimentos de papá. Liberamos a una serpiente bastante inteligente por accidente, Konoha fue mordido y perdió el sentido de sí mismo. Ninguno de nosotros podía creer lo que sucedía. De manera sinuosa, cómo si esa serpiente quisiera acostumbrarse a su nueva forma, él tomó un arma…Y la tragedia comenzó.

Kano, Kido y yo fuimos heridos por el arma de esa serpiente. Mis hermanos murieron al instante, creo que tuvieron suerte, ya que ellos no tienen que pasar por esta agonía ahora. Agradezco eso…Ellos tendrán un plácido lugar en el cielo para quedarse.

Lo presencié todo. La muerte de Momo y Hibiya fue bastante cruel. El ser aplastados por una máquina de laboratorio debió dolerles…A mí me duele el sólo ver la sangre bajo la pesada placa de metal. No me imagino lo que deben haber sentido. Ene estaba dentro del celular de Shintaro, pero fue aplastada por la gran palma de ese ser…Aunque ella nos dijo que no podía sentir nada, sus últimos gritos, mezclados con llanto, fueron desgarradores y se oyeron como si realmente sufriera el dolor.

Shintaro fue asfixiado hasta la muerte. No sólo apretó su cuello hasta la asfixia, sino que para "asegurarse" de su muerte, rompió su tráquea y el último intento de Shintaro por gritar, también fue asfixiado. Al parecer la serpiente tenía algo contra él, ya que luego de todo lo anterior, rompió también sus brazos y piernas con sus botas y su gran peso…Debió ser horrible, pero esa extraña figura sólo sonrió ante sus atroces actos.

Ahora estoy más furioso que nunca. Marry se encuentra llorando a mi lado, rogándome que me ponga de pie y nos vayamos del lugar, pero no tengo fuerza…No puedo hacer más que simplemente acariciar su rostro, y con el más punzante de los dolores en el pecho, sonreírle.

—Seto…Ponte de pie, levántate…—Ella susurraba para mí, mientras se gruesas lágrimas caían rápidamente.

—Marry…Y-yo no puedo levantarme…—Comencé a toser un poco, y a escupir sangre. Mi hora llegaría pronto…Y ella me vería morir.

Podía oír los pasos de la serpiente que se acercaba para poner fin a la vida de ambos. Ella presionó mi mano con gran fuerza mientras temblaba de manera descontrolada. No me di cuenta en el momento, pero mis lágrimas también habían comenzado a juntarse, llenando mis ojos y amenazando con salir.

—¡Vamos! Levántate, chico rana…¿O es que ya no quieres proteger a tu princesa?—Burlándose de mí…Haciendo sufrir a Marry…Asesinando a mi familia y amigos…Si es que aún tengo un deseo…Desearía revertirlo…O hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

—No voy a permitir que le hagas daño, bestia…—Usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, logré hablarle a la figura oscura que se acercaba.

—Mira quién lo dice…—Apresurando el paso, llegó hasta nosotros y quitándome del lado de Marry, me tomó por el cuello y levantó como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

Yo era incapaz de moverme, y con la presión que la serpiente ejercía sobre mi cuello, sentía que no tardaría en romperlo y moriría en frente de ella. Las carcajadas de la bestia se hacían más fuertes a medida que mi cuerpo se ponía cada vez más y más débil.

—¡Déjalo!—Ella gritó con desesperación. Él dejó de presionar me garganta y caí al suelo. Pude volver a respirar, pero con dificultad podía inhalar y exhalar a un ritmo normal. Realmente, la serpiente estaba jugando con mi vida en sus manos.

—Marry…Corre-—No pude acabar la frase, una gran patada en el rostro fue lo que me silenció, y volví a escupir sangre, más que antes, y más espesa también.

—¡Silencio! Es mi reina, y tú no eres nadie para decir su nombre, y mucho menos para desafiarme a mí. Ahora ella me pertenece—Con la misma fuerza de la patada, empezó a pisar mi cabeza. Era un dolor muy fuerte, y mis ojos apenas podían abrirse debido al peso.

—¿R-reina? ¿A qué te refieres?—Pude ver cómo en el rostro de ella se formaba una expresión de tristeza y miedo.

—Oh, ¿Tú no lo sabes?—Se rió y quitó su pie. Pero volvió a patearme y quedé en la posición de inicio junto a ella. —Déjame explicarlo…—Siguió burlándose de nosotros, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomó asiento en un viejo televisor que emanaba una extraña luz roja. —La reina sabía desde un principio que esto ocurriría. Estuvo ocultándolo lo mejor que pudo, pero tú eres cercano a ella…Por un momento creí que te lo había dicho sólo por esa razón. Ahora veo cuánto desconfía de ti, pensando cosas como que la dejarías, o dejarían de ser amigos y la abandonarías nuevamente en el bosque donde debió haberse quedado en un principio. El tener sentimientos y necesitar de alguien es el mayor error que pueden cometer. Pero los humanos siempre cometen errores, y esos errores terminan en desastre—En el televisor, la imagen distorsionada de la vieja casa de Marry se veía en degrade rojizo. —Tú eres quien cometió el mayor error al rescatarla. Por tu culpa es que ellos sufrieron tanto, y ahora que sabes esto…Creo que debes sentirse muy estúpido, y no te culpo—Sus palabras estaban hechas para herir, y me di cuenta de eso porque realmente dolían. Y el que ella me ocultara algo como eso, que es de suma importancia para nosotros y nuestra investigación sobre el mundo interminable o Daze…Es triste.

—¿Por qué jamás me dijiste nada?—Miré a los ojos aterrados de Marry, y ella dejó escapar un pequeño "Lo siento" de sus labios. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente por unos segundos, y cuando los abrió, estaban pintados de un fuerte color rojo. Pero no eran iguales a cuando usaba su habilidad…Estos tenían detalles negros dentro, eran más fríos y daban algo de miedo.

—Tengo que protegerte—Me dijo ella. En su rostro comenzaron a aparecer escamas, poco a poco ella se llenaba de escamas como las de una serpiente.

—¡Perfecto!—Exclamó la serpiente mientras aplaudía lentamente desde su lugar. —El espectáculo ha comenzado—Parecía que él estaba ahí sólo para quedar como espectador del caos que había formado.

—No lo hagas…—A duras penas podía hablar, y ella se veía más que decidida a terminarlo todo.

—Seto…Ahora tú vas a poder vivir tu vida como siempre quisiste…—Se vio reflejada en mis ojos por un momento, y al hacerlo, volvió a llorar. —Incluso si sabes que tu vida acabará en dolor por conocerme—Colocó mi cabeza en sus piernas con mucho cuidado, tal y como lo vimos en una película la noche anterior.

—No me importa si es doloroso…Sólo quisiera estar contigo. Sólo eso…—Cerré mis ojos, y sentí cómo el aire se terminaba.

—Estaremos juntos…Otra vez—Todo se tornó completamente oscuro. Lo último que oí de ella fueron esas palabras, y la risa maniática de la serpiente…Antes de que mis sentidos se apagaran completamente…No pude salvarte.

Ese es mi deseo…Quiero verte.

 _¿Morí?_

 _Ah, sí…Oye, antes de morir, quiero decirte algo…Si tan sólo pudiera verte una vez más, el dolor valdrá la pena. Prométeme que nos veremos otra vez…No me quites el dolor de conocerte._

 _No me quites este dolor._


End file.
